Exception
by ResistanceBlade
Summary: He had spent nights in seclusion, blocking the world away, obsessing only on completing his vendetta. A chance meeting resulted in more than he could have fathomed: a captured kunoichi, a chance for something more in his life. Hatred was brutal, he would come to realize, but love was comforting.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been gone for so long, and I'm so sorry! After all this time, I've decided to write another fanfiction. This is an especially long chapter; think of it as a way of saying "sorry for being idle and not updating other fics in like, forever."**

**I do not own Naruto.**

The snake was dead.

That fact settled well within his chest, the looming threat of a stolen body and soul eradicated. There was to be no more dark, twisted hallways; no more aroused nights, the thought of a stolen vessel keeping the mind alert; no more wonderings of whether his vow to give life to that vile being, after seeking revenge, was truth.

And tiredness settled in.

There was no physical exhaustion; after all, being an elite ninja with a heightened physique, true weariness had to be greatly influenced on him to leave any marks.

No.

He was tired from something he could not altogether pinpoint.

Perhaps he was tired of waiting for his revenge.

It was time.

All he had to do now was search.

XxXxXxXx

Suigetsu babbled incessantly as he stroked through the pond, – well, a puddle, really – his muscular arms splashing playfully as he swam.

"Sasuke?"

The identified man woke from his daydream, his eyes now fixated on his new comrade.

"You alright?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, monotonously.

No, Suigetsu was not the one he was searching for, though he was bound to be an asset to his goal.

Ever since the day approached for Orochimaru's death, Sasuke could not shake the image of what he had once desired so fervently.

He wondered at the feeling that would course through him as his brother lay dying, his blood caking the earth, his speech raspy, begging for mercy.

His heart would finally rest.

"Come on," he spoke, his face blank. "Put some clothes on. There are still two others we need."

XxXxXxXx

Once Suigetsu had obtained the Executioner's Blade, Sasuke was able to round up Karin and, with some force and careful wording, Jugo. Team Hebi was formed and fully functional now.

"We will be known as the Hebi. Hebi has but one goal," the Uchiha declared, his team standing before him. "To get revenge against Itachi Uchiha."

_What? _Karin thought. _Isn't he his brother?_

"You three will follow me until my goal is complete," he continued.

"So…uh, what happens _after _you kill this guy?" Suigetsu asked, his head cocked. "I mean, are we just going to disband, or is there another set of people you want to get revenge on, or…Well, I mean, you got all three of us misfits to join you just to kill one guy?"

To be honest, his question caught him off guard. He had never truly dwelled on what was to come after his vengeance. He had a hunch another person was involved in the massacre, since his brother had lectured him on three being able to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. He would probably go after that person after he killed his brother. But, after that…Sasuke had not thought about that in great detail.

All he knew was that his suffering would be put at ease when it was done.

As he told his team they were leaving, and that there may be another to kill afterward, something flashed in his mind.

It was not so much as an image, for he refused to be consciously aware of his visual memory.

It was a sensation.

As he and his team walked, the feeling expanded, shrouding his entire body. It took him a lengthy amount of time to realize how much he had missed that feeling.

And how much comfort it had brought him.

He immediately dispelled his thoughts, as though he were releasing a genjutsu, and tried to focus on his hate instead.

His stubborn mind instead decided to show him a picture, one he had treasured long ago.

No.

He had no ties, none, other than the bond of hatred he shared with Itachi. He needed no such remembrances. They would only hinder him, making his life goal recede further.

He just wanted his sword to plunge into his brother's chest.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke was not truly bent on everything being a result of fate, but this had to be more than just a simple coincidence.

He and his team had been traveling a few days through the trees, Karin tracking the other Uchiha's chakra. Their trip and been mostly eventless, save for a few robber groups and weak shinobi who tried to get in a scuffle with them.

And now, here he was, standing on a tree limb, having a fight with his mind. His head pounded thunderously.

And he, though his face did not betray anything, was in awe.

"Wow, she's gorgeous."

Suigetsu's sharkish mouth was upturned in a grin, his water bottle touching his teeth. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl that beautiful in my entire life. And I'm not just saying that. My gosh, look at those curves. And that hair –"

It was _her._

He had not seen her in two and a half years. He had wondered, when Naruto and company had come to take him back, why she had not been there. He felt almost… bitter, when Naruto told him she would not be coming, that she had something far more important to accomplish; he hated he had felt anything at all.

He should not care. His revenge was far more important.

But now, staring down at her, he reminisced so many images he had wanted to forget. Her motherliness (how she had been so much like his own mother), her ability to make all his wounds disappear with her hands, with an embrace, with…

With her words.

She was the only person he had truly trusted, he realized. The only one when, on the night he had left, he decided to see once more. It was to be the last time, to thank her for her empathy, and her attempt at sympathy. One last chance, before he was consumed by darkness, to tell her that he truly wished she would find the happiness she was searching for.

She loved him deeply. Her love for him was more than he would fathom; it was a love so entrenched, so passionate, that he knew she still probably loved him, even if she had not shown to gather him from Orochimaru. She had loved Naruto much in the same way – it had been sisterly, and motherly, and friendly all at once.

She had wanted to give her team everything. Truly, Sasuke was grateful to have known her during his genin days. She had always made him feel relaxed, comforted, and well taken care of.

But revenge had been his reason for living, and she understood that. She told him so when he went to visit her, one final time, while she lay in the hospital, trying to regain her strength.

To be honest, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders now as he watched her, alive, and even more beautiful than he remembered.

She turned toward the team's direction, obviously very attuned and alert. Now that Sasuke could get a better image of her, he noticed changes.

Her skin was pale with a few miniscule, light pink freckles only someone with his superb vision could notice. Her lips were full and tinted a reddish-pink. Her hair was long and laced with loose curls, one strand invading the front of her face. Her hair was a soft pink – not a flamboyant color, but soft and feminine. Her eyes held vastness, a green ecstasy he had, at one time, wanted to get lost in, to forget his pain until she healed it.

He trailed to her body, petite and slender, with curves all in the most desirable places.

"Beautiful. Ab-sol-ute-ly beautiful," Suigetsu sang.

She had to be the most attractive woman Sasuke had ever seen; he could not deny her that. He knew he would not be able to walk away from this chance seeing without having her image consistently appear in his mind.

He cursed under his breath. Now he would feel pangs of desire. He had not been romantically attracted to her in the past – well, perhaps, on a few, rare occasions when he felt especially happy. She had been a support in his life, yes, and he had never wanted to see any look of agony on her face. He would not have allowed it. But, she had been a dear friend, whom he had respected and loved, but just not…

…the way he did now.

He had an urge to wrap his arms around her, an uncontrollable want. All his years of mentally blocking, forgetting, tossing and sealing his loneliness and thoughts of friendship were gone as he stared at her.

He had a plan.

And he could not believe he had even wanted it to be carried out.

"I want you three to capture her."

Instantly, all three faces held shock. Karin's quickly turned to frustration.

"What? But – but – why? Sasuke?" Her face slowly crept to the color of her hair.

"Yeah, I mean, she's hot, but – we're just going to kidnap some innocent girl? That just doesn't sound like you. Besides, she looks totally defenseless." Suigetsu smirked.

"No, she is not," Sasuke interjected. "At least, not entirely. I knew her from when I was younger. I want you three to fight her as a way… to test her. "

_That's it._

He wanted to see if she was an asset. Yes, with the abilities he remembered, and, probably her new ones, she could be useful.

"I want you three," he continued, "to fight her as a way to test her capabilities. She is extremely competent in medical jutsu – in fact, has an amazing gift for it – which will make her a difficult opponent. I also know that she is highly intelligent, and can learn quickly in battle. As for the rest of her abilities, I'd like to see them as she fights."

"So – when she gets physically exhausted, you want us to capture her?" Jugo asked, coming out of silence. "The birds are telling me she is from a large village, and is rather well known."

True, Sasuke had heard her name mentioned before, in a town while on a mission for Sound. She has become one of the most skilled medic ninjas in the shinobi world, apparently.

"I am aware of her popularity around these parts," Sasuke said. "They will probably send some of their best ninja to find her. However, I have a plan that will buy us time, until we are a safe distance from the Leaf Village."

"Well –why the hell do you want _her_?" Karin adjusted her glasses in a fast, jerkish motion.

_How dare he want this girl!_

"I need her…"

_Future?_

"…for her medical expertise. Having a proper medic on this team will be extremely beneficial. Especially one with her capabilities," he finished, after a lengthy pause.

"But, Sasuke, I can already –"

"I know you're there. You can come out now."

Karin could not finish if she wanted to, because Sasuke's attention was directed to the pink-haired woman – _the bitch! _– down below.

Hearing her voice after so long was strange. It was more mature. It was like a wind chime, a soothing ting.

"Get going," he commanded. "I don't want any severe injuries on her. Just enough to test her, and to take her with minimal resistance. Don't tell her who I am."

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Suigetsu yelled as he jumped from the tree, removing his large sword. Jugo flew down the tree, with Karin in tow.

"Hello, sweetheart," Suigetsu said lovingly as he approached her. She coiled her fist, taking her stance.

"I _really _don't want to hurt such a beautiful girl, but, orders are orders." He smiled.

"From who?" She asked, her eyebrows settling into determination. "I'm guessing he's not here, then, since I can still feel him up there." She glanced to the trees.

"My, you are quick to catch on," he retorted huskily.

He took the moment to lunge at her, sword outstretched. She dodged it effortlessly, gracefully and swiftly retaliating with a kick to the head. Suigetsu barely dodged in time.

"Whoa, you're quick, honey."

He tried his maneuver again, and this time she was able to touch his arm. Just before she could slice his flesh, Suigetsu turned his limb into water.

"Water, huh?" She mused, her face forming an adorable smile. At least, he thought so.

She step- shifted behind him, though Suigetsu was able to duck from her first hit. As her hand came down a second time, he turned his cells into water.

Pain shot through his back.

He yelped, quickly stepping away. He was not expecting anything like what he felt.

"Hey, what did you do?" he asked, his knees bent from the pain. He was glaring at her now.

"I turned your cells back into your usual ones." She said her words as though she was telling him the weather. At the same time, her voice was calming – a physician's chime.

"He wasn't kidding about your medical knowledge. But – are you strong?" he asked with a playful grin.

"I can throw a few chakra-infused punches, maybe. But I'm much better at manipulating the human body. You could say it's my specialty."

She had a soft expression on her face, one of complete sincerity.

"Well, let's see how you respond to brute strength!" he yelled.

Sasuke watched the pair's fight from the trees, extremely impressed by this stronger, even more competent woman. Jugo and Karin stood on the sidelines, deciding to let Suigetsu have an uninterrupted battle.

Her moves were flawless, chakra flowing through her and into the shark boy's body like ocean waves against shore. She moved naturally, with much strength and intelligence in her seemingly fragile body.

Suigetsu was frustrated by her power, pain seeping from numerous parts of his being.

The woman appeared to be the victor, and Suigetsu was now slowed in his movements.

Sasuke's gaze was fixated on the woman.

_This is perfect…_

And, just when she glanced at the direction of the other two Hebi members for a moment, undoubtedly sensing them move closer to her, Suigetsu sliced her stomach with his blade.

"Oh…"He thought he would have missed for the umpteenth time.

Blood began trickle down her mouth.

Sasuke was down in a flash, wedged between Karin and Jugo. The woman had yet to see his face or know his identity, but she sensed his presence.

"So you want me alive, huh?" She rasped out. Referencing the white haired boy: "Seeing your face…"

She coughed blood.

Sasuke stepped closer.

Light green encircled her stomach, her wound quickly closing. Within seconds her breathing became more regular, and she gently wiped the blood from her mouth.

She did not even touch her stomach, the three realized. Sasuke already knew her capabilities, but had, for some reason, momentarily forgotten her medical prowess.

Her skin seemed completely healed, save for the blood already outside her body.

"Whoa!" Karin whispered. The woman's keen ears picked it up, though.

And she looked in her direction.

Sasuke was gone, having disappeared at the last second. His heart thumped as he entered the tree.

_Not yet…_

"Is your boss not up to a fight?" she asked. "Or does he just not want me to see his face?"

"Let's just get this over with already! Karin, Jugo, help me take this girl down!" Suigetsu whined, taking another stance to attack.

The three of them lunged at her. The woman easily took out Karin when, after evading a punch, she slammed her hand into the back of her neck. She funneled chakra to the target spot and up her brain to make sure she would be out.

_Two to go…_

"Damn, Karin's totally useless in battle," Suigetsu said under his breath. He flashed behind his opponent, readying his attack. She rolled out of the way (_like a cat, _he thought) and propelled her foot toward his stomach, chakra tightening her muscles.

She could sense the orange haired nin to her right, but his chakra suddenly appeared underneath her. Just as her foot made contact with her target, Jugo grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the ground. She focused her chakra all over her body, searching for immediate wounds and tightening her muscles to lessen the injuries, even before her body lost its momentum.

When she caught her breath, her scratches disappearing, she asked, "What do you want with me?"

Suigetsu, happy that someone was able to land a proper blow on her, gave her a shark-toothed grin.

"Why, we're here to take you, honey. Seems someone's out to capture you."

Her jade eyes widened. Suigetsu thought she looked even prettier afraid.

"W-who?" She gasped, standing to her feet. "You aren't working for…"

"For who, princess? Who do you have in mind?" He thought maybe she was referencing Sasuke.

She did not finish.

Suigetsu's face contorted to confusion.

"Either way, I'm not going to let you capture me. I would just leave, if I were you. I don't think you can win this fight." Her face seemed calm, sympathetic, as did her voice.

She pushed a curl behind her ear; the movement made her seem small and innocent once again. Her eyes opened, revealing fathomless orbs.

Sasuke noticed from his perch.

The fight then ensued for what seemed like half an hour. The battle was already lasting longer than Sasuke had anticipated. He looked to Karin, lying motionless off the side.

And then he felt the chakras.

They were not that far off. If Karin was awake, she probably would have sensed them long ago. The woman must have noticed around the same time he did, because her face tilted in the chakras' direction.

_Probably Leaf ninja, _he thought bitterly.

He could not waste any more time. The woman had already proven herself to be extremely valuable as a shinobi. She was more than he had imagined.

He appeared behind her. She gasped as she felt him. He contemplated for only a second before making his decision on how he was going to carry this out.

He let her turn around, her fist ready.

But she froze. Her eyes were wide.

She could not speak, but made a something akin to a moan, as though she was in pain.

_What?!_

It was odd, now finally looking her in the eyes.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, grab her!"

But he wasted no time.

The chakras were close. No time to reason with her.

Jugo had her in a bear hold from behind. She let out a short scream. Sasuke quickly, though more quietly than usual, ordered him to cover her mouth.

He flashed at Jugo's side, and delivered the unconscious-ensuring blow, while she was still in shock.

She let out a muffled cry.

Jugo let her go, and she crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

The chakras were on the cusp of the forest now. Sasuke could hear shouting.

He scooped the woman into his arms, cradling her head in his chest.

"Suigetsu, grab Karin and let's go!"

XxXxXxXx

The five of them had been traveling through the forest some time, via the open tree limbs they encountered.

Karin had eventually awoken on Suigetsu's back with a pounding headache, her brows seeming to be permanently laced in her scowl.

And it was directed at the sleeping woman in Sasuke's arms, whom he held bridal style.

She noticed each time he glanced at her unmoving form his eyes scanned and rescanned her face. She knew that his movements were protective, a lion hovering over his injured lamb.

If she could think more clearly, and blood was not beating against her skull, perhaps she could come up with a more appropriate metaphor.

_Bitch. _

She hated her and she did not even know her. She knew Sasuke wanted her more than just for her medical abilities, probably. They had some past together, after all.

Sasuke finally spoke after several hours of traveling.

"Karin, do you still have the chakra manacles I asked you to get at the hideout?"

_Oh yeah._

Those.

Suddenly her headache did not seem quite as bad as it did before.

The woman was his prisoner.

"Yes, Sasuke, I do." She chirped. "May I ask what they are for?"

"I need to restrain and discourage her from trying to escape. She is much stronger than I thought she would be."

_But wait…_

If she was just to be the medical ninja, then restraining her chakra would make her useless. Unless Sasuke hoped to convince her to join him later, or to release her only when he needed injuries to be healed. Or…

Or, maybe she was truly here for an entirely different reason.

Either way, Karin hoped Sasuke would tie her up and complete restrict her movements; she would feel suffocated, helpless, trapped. Maybe then the woman would hate Sasuke.

_Maybe he'll gag her too._

Karin smirked at the thought.

"We'll stop here for the night," Sasuke said as he moved near a clearing. Karin had not even noticed that the sun had started to set.

While the other two went to search for firewood and a meal, Karin stayed behind as Sasuke placed the woman on a blanket.

"Karin, hand me the manacles."

She happily thrust them into his waiting hand.

She watched as he set the code and chakra amount, and gently clasped each of them over her wrists. He then moved closer to the pink kunoichi.

He moved a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Karin panicked.

_No, no, no, no!_

Sasuke seemed, for a split second, as shocked as Karin that he had done such an action. He quickly walked away, off to search for supplies.

And to think.

"Karin, watch her. Don't let her escape. Start setting up a fire pit."

When he was out of sight, she gave the sleeping girl the best death glare she could muster.

XxXxXxXx

He did not know what he had been thinking.

Now he had a woman, a girl, really, one who was famous and beloved by her village, back at his campsite, as his captive.

He glared at the water he was obtaining, wanting to crush a fish that swam by.

Now high level ninja would be tailing him. Not only would he have to focus on tracking and taking down his brother, but he had to worry about hiding and fighting other shinobi. The thought had crossed his mind before he took her, but he had been so…so…_entranced _by the thought of her that his judgment had been blinded.

Some little girl could make him go blind, he, a Sharingan user. He smirked at the irony.

But she was not just a little girl anymore, he reminded himself. She was a full grown woman. Admitting, her body, and her obvious maturity, showed that. Though, she had always been rather mature. And attractive. Just…not like this.

Not when he was this age, finally starting to have periodic flashes about the opposite sex, though he would never openly admit it.

Maybe she _could _give him something after his vendetta was carried out. Perhaps,

Perhaps…

His heart actually tingled at the thought.

A family. A true, blood-related family, not a makeshift one. Restoration of his clan.

He shook his head. She probably would not even want such a life with him. He, the one who partially destroyed the family relationship she had created. He was probably a monster in her life, someone who she thought was out to throw her love and kindness to the dirt.

And now he wanted all of that back. He wanted her feelings to be exactly the same as they were before. The girl who obsessed over her team's well-being, their mental state, their physical wounds, their emotions…The girl who was deeply in love with the thought of family, and of hominess.

She had had everything stripped from her when she was younger. One night, when she and Sasuke had decided to fully trust each other, to open up their life stories, she told him everything. He had been completely stunned, and livid, and sick inside. It had also made him relived that someone understood his pain, at least partially, and he had become extremely protective of her.

If she had appeared with Naruto that day, Sasuke figured he would have had a difficult time trying to harm her. In fact, he was now grateful she had not been there at all. He had completely severed his ties with Naruto, Kakashi, and all semblance of belonging to a village. But her bond was a different matter, one he could not seem to erase. She was the exception.

He had promised her, on the last night, that she would be safe from him. That even if he tried to forget her existence, if they were to meet again, he would make sure she would live. That probably, buried deep in his heart, a small shred of their bond would exist, only to appear in time of a chance meeting.

Like this one had been.

As Sasuke trekked back to where she lay, he decided he would first determine her feelings for him, if there were any, before making a decision: he was either going to let her stay with him, if she was allegiant to him, or he was to let her go, back to her village.

Sasuke really did not know which one he preferred.

Until, that is, she woke up.

He had been leaning over her, trying to determine when she would awaken, when she began to stir. He suddenly realized it would be better off if his team was not there, and ordered them away. Karin left rather reluctantly.

"But…Sasuke! What if she tries to escape and you need help? You could use us!"

"No Karin," he said, his voice blank. "She fought you three. She will probably be on alert if she sees you guys around her. Just let me speak to her alone. It will work out better that way."

With a huff, she left.

The pink haired kunoichi moaned. Her face was one of discomfort as she struggled to open her eyes. Sasuke watched her every facial movement and felt… attracted.

Though he would not show it – no, he would crush his emotions if she was not going to be compatible.

Her eyes opened.

He kept his face hardened.

Her face slowly formed shock, as realization set in.

"Sakura."

The way he said her name sent a ripple through her skin, ending at her toes. Her lips parted, unable to speak.

He was handsome.

She could see his bare chest past his shirt, and could notice his well-toned body. His dark, raven locks framed his perfect face – his sturdy cheekbones, his pale skin, his shadowy eyes –

Eyes that held less light than she remembered.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, one that was not entirely stone, but did not give away any emotions, either; it was like he was studying her, an interesting specimen.

Surprisingly, he helped her sit up by placing his hand against her back. The hand did not retreat, even when she no longer appeared to be on the verge of falling over. Her neck hurt badly, and she tried to manipulate the chakra in that area for healing.

Only, she could not.

She tried numerous times to make her chakra obey, like it always did. When she comprehended that she could not even feel it coursing, her expression turned to one of fear.

Sasuke saw her frightened appearance when she turned to face him, a look of betrayal in her eyes. She quickly tried to stand up.

"Stay, Sakura. It's alright; I'm not going to harm you."

"W-what did you do?" Her voice was jagged, filled with anxiety. "What do you want with me?"

They were so close now. If he wanted to, his chin could rest on her head.

"It's alright, Sakura."

She was so stunning. A curl brushed his face.

He did not really know what was happening. Everything was surreal. He could not believe he was doing this to her. Or that she was here at all. He tried to control himself. He tried to put his mask back on.

He could not. He knew his eyes betrayed everything.

She noticed. And relaxed.

He could hear her heartbeat. It was fluttering.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm impressed by you. Your fight. You've grown a lot."

He dared himself to touch her cheek.

To wipe a tear.

Everything seemed right.

The sensation was back. The feeling he had tried to squander had returned – only, it was stronger.

She reached her hand up to where his hand was, and wedged her fingers between his. It was then that she noticed the manacle on her wrist; it was so designed to feel almost invisible to the wearer. She tugged it with her other fingers, surprise in her features.

Sasuke intertwined his fingers with her now prying ones. His other hand rested at the bottom of her chin.

Her smell was wonderful. It was permeating from her hair, and he realized how familiar it was. Strange how he had never noticed it when he was younger; after being separated for so long, it seems, her scent was strong in his consciousness.

"You're safe now."

He realized he did not simply mean her physical well-being.

She did too, and her eyes turned soft.

He kissed her.

No words really needed to be said; their bodies could relay everything. It was almost as though he could feel everything she wanted.

She tasted amazing.

When he pulled back, she was crying. Thick sobs rattled her chest. Tears streamed down her face; a beautiful waterfall.

She looked so fragile.

"I love you, _so _much." Her words were passionate, hoarse from her tears. He confided in those words.

He dove in again for a longer, deeper kiss.

She was winded, and panted as she rested her head against his chest. When she finally looked up to see his eyes, with the help of his gentle nudge under her chin, she spoke.

"I missed you, Sasuke. I missed you so much! I didn't know…I didn't know…"

Her voice was the most gorgeous thing in the world to him at that moment, besides her body.

"I want you," he said, finally being able to voice his desire. "I want you to stay with me." He pushed a strand behind her ear.

"Y-you want me…to…?" She took in a breath. "But…but Naruto, he said…you…I just…" A breath. "I love you, I do."

She stroked his god-like face.

"Sakura, I would never harm you. I only want _you_."

Realization dawned on her face, lifting away her smile.

_Only me._

"I can't go back, if that's what you're thinking." He pulled his hand away from her face, taking a seat across from her. "I understand now that I…that I love you."

Her smile returned.

"…But, I must still accomplish my goal. I want you by my side, to travel with me. Can you do that? I need that support you gave me all those years ago. The reality is I never really let our bond go. Not between you and me. But I have none with anyone else, other than the bond of hatred between my brother and me."

Her eyes held understanding, a look he remembered trusting, during a different time. He wanted her to be safe, to feel protected and loved. He wanted this woman, and only her, to be his family, to be the piece he was missing. He fathomed she would not be a burden, like he had thought all bonds would be during his quest; this was to be altogether different. She was strong. He felt stronger around her.

And it surprised him.

"I'll stay with you, Sasuke, if you feel that you need me," she said.

He grabbed her hand, smoothing out her knuckles.

"Someone like you deserves happiness, Sakura." _For some reason, I want to be the one that gives it to you._

Gently, she pressed her lips to his.

"With all the pain we've felt, Sasuke, we can finally breathe like humans. That's what I've always wanted – to still have love and happiness, even if monsters try to take it away. I want to give you happiness."

And, with a confirmation from each other's gaze, they knew they could have it.

**Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile. I know some of you think their relationship seemed rushed in the last chapter, but their past on Team 7 is very, very different from the cannon. Hope you enjoy this very long update!**

He was _buried._

He could hardly feel his lower body, a tingling sensation coursing through him every time he inched. Dirt was dangerously close to his mouth. He glared at no one in particular.

_Stupid Jonin! He's stronger than I thought…_

Kakashi-sensei had buried him with some sort of earth-style justsu. He was so close to getting a bell.

_I touched it!_

He heard rustling coming from bushes.

_Great, he's come back to gloat some more._

A girl timidly stepped over branches that littered her path, green eyes studying the earthed boy. She shifted a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" she asked him, stepping closer like she was approaching an injured lamb.

"Sakura…"

She kneeled in front of him, staring into his eyes, shocking him. Even on her knees she was heads taller, he was so buried. She began clawing the earth, exposing his neck. No words were spoken.

When Sasuke could properly move his shoulder he shot his arms upward, quickly pulling his legs out from his entrapment. A branch under the earth sliced him and he grunted.

"Oh, careful," she warned. He grabbed his injured leg. Blood seeped from his fingers and he cursed. He hated appearing weak.

"It's alright; I'm not very good yet, but I think I can fix it," she said gently.

Sasuke looked at her with confusion, but she brushed his hand away from his injury. One of her hands began to glow a soft green color, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

His leg succumbed to her healing, the wound closing without a trace. When she was finished she took out a cloth from her weapons pouch and wiped away the blood.

"There, try standing up." She grabbed his hand.

"Sakura, how did you…Where…?"

He had no idea she was a medic, especially considering she just graduated from the academy.

"Oh, I've been practicing a little. I did say my dream was to become a great medic, didn't I?" She smiled.

Sasuke stood, and he could hardly remember there was any pain at all.

_How is it possible that she's this good?_

"Well, we'd better go get a bell, if we want to stay shinobi," she said, taking off in the other direction. Sasuke stayed where he was, contemplating his new teammate.

_To think she was just some transfer student who came late…_

He noticed her soft pink hair as he watched her back recede into the forest.

XxXxXxXx

The five set off walking early the next morning. They walked through majority of the sun's positions and now late afternoon was waning.

Karin's face and hair melted into one.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! We don't really need _her. _I mean, a four-man team is enough. Didn't you say that? She'll just slow us down! She'll just –"

"Karin! Shut up already! Her highness is already here, so just deal with it."

"Shut up Suigetsu!"

Sakura tried to hide her smile as the two fought one another. She thought they were just like the two boys she loved so much.

Sasuke was silent, staring straight ahead. Sakura thought this was odd, considering their encounter last night, but she gave him silence.

Sasuke fought with himself again. He kept glancing at her beautiful body, and then away. He hoped she did not notice.

_She's strong, she's strong. Useful, _he kept reminding himself. She was so distracting. She was so alluring, the way she kept sighing like a wind chime. The way her hair blew in the wind. The way her sea-green eyes glanced at him with concern.

She was his home. He felt ridiculously comfortable around her.

Last night, after some time after their confessions, the others returned. Sasuke and Sakura had drifted apart, each independently not wishing to make a scene. Sasuke had announced she would be joining them, and for the other members to try to get along.

Karin would not, for the love of everything sacred and holy, keep her mouth shut on the subject.

Sasuke knew why. He was far from an idiot. He knew she had a thing for him, and she thought Sakura was in the way of a relationship. He eventually had enough of her bickering.

"Karin, she's staying. Maybe you should think of other reasons to join me."

The three original members all gasped at what he was implying. Suigetsu laughed. Karin shook violently.

"Ah…what…ah…"

Needless to say, she was quiet for the rest of the night.

As Sasuke reminisced of last night's events, trying to piece together his reasoning and consciousness, Juugo began to moan.

He was standing right next to Sakura, Sasuke calculated. He grabbed her arm, moving her behind him. She made no move to resist him, but was shocked by Juugo's transformation.

"Ah…Ah…Hahahahahahahaha!"

Sakura told Sasuke she could stop him, that she had dealt with a condition similar to Juugo's as a medic. Sasuke told her to stay back, reminding her she still had her manacles on.

"Well, take them off!"

"Hn."

He activated his Sharigan, and Juugo's marks receded. He slumped to the ground, head in his hands.

"Not yet."

"Why not? How could you not trust me? I can't even help you guys when my chakra's restrained like this!" She tugged at an iron band.

Sasuke openly ignored her. Internally, though, his thoughts slashed at one another.

"It's getting dark, let's set up camp again. You three, go find supplies like last night." He turned to the angry pinkette. "Sakura, stay here."

The three left. Karin was the first to leave, not wanting anything directed toward her again.

They were out of earshot. An owl hooted deep into the night.

Sasuke placed two blankets on the ground and took a seat. He expected Sakura to follow suit, but she stood above him, gazing off into the forest. It was hard to tell her thoughts when he could only see her profile.

"Sakura," he said after heartbeats passed. "Do you want to go back?"

His question shook her. She sat on the blanket in front of him.

"No." It was final.

Wind whisked through their hair. Sakura smiled.

"I want to stay with you. Naruto and I have been searching so hard for you! I mean, I took so many extra shifts at the hospital just so I wouldn't focus on worrying so much…"

She felt as though she was going to shift into babble-mode, and looked to the blanket. It was dark green. Like treetops.

"Sakura, I want you to stay with me."

He sighed. "You deserve much better than me."

She saw his eyes widen at his own words.

"I can't even think about letting you go now…" he said.

She hugged her knees.

"I trust you. I lost everything once. Everything. And I will take revenge, no matter what. I can never return to a village I abandoned. I'm not that weak. But…"

Sakura stared into his black eyes.

"I'm not above loving someone else. I've always loved you, Sakura. In some way. I need you here now. Last night…I think it was from so many years of being completely alone. It was necessary, but I realize now that certain bonds are acceptable. I'm used to you. I did miss your presence for all those years…"

This is what he meant. He was outrageously comfortable around her, speaking his thoughts freely. She listened attentively, everything she had focused on him.

She moved to his side, taking his hand in hers. Sasuke was reminded of many times when he took her hand and healing chakra shot through any of his weakened frames. He would feel so strong afterward. Someone would praise her healing prowess…

"I missed you too, Sasuke."

No healing charka was applied. Of course not; her chakra was restricted.

Sasuke came a strange realization. He liked her like this. Dependent on him. His prisoner. It was rather disgusting when he dwelled on it, but he had a bit of a desire for it.

Orochimaru. Orochimaru had tainted his mind.

Still, he did not want to the leave him, even if she said she would stay. If those Leaf ninja were to find them, she would get involved in the fight. She may even ally herself with them; she was a great ninja from that village, after all.

No, for now, at least, the manacles would stay on.

Sakura was staring at them. Sasuke tilted her chin upwards to distract her. He would rather just avoid the subject of them and her position all together.

They heard the others approaching, and they stood on their feet.

XxXxXxXx

They were in some village, he realized, and he was not sure which one. Sakura was ahead of him, speaking to Juugo about his condition and how she could help him.

He smirked; she was too innocent and naïve.

At least, that's what he thought at first.

A woman ran up to the group, and Sasuke noticed her attention was completely on Sakura. Sakura made no move to retreat, so he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Sasuke…" His grip was tight.

"Stay put. You're still my prisoner, remember." He actually did not mean to voice that out loud.

She glared at him, which threw him off guard.

Fierce determination radiated from her gorgeous features. He relaxed his grip slightly, but would not let go. Their relationship was complex, but right now she needed to understand he would not let her get away.

"I am not! I can't believe you…" She huffed.

She still had manacles on her wrists.

Her voice was a whisper: "I didn't feel you lying yesterday, or the day before. I thought what you said was truth."

"It was, Sakura," Sasuke said. Juugo distracted the approaching woman with questions. "It was all true. Still, I won't let you go. I'm an enemy of the Leaf, remember?"

She tried to wriggle out of his grip. "No, you're not. You don't understand…" She stopped fighting him, and remained silent. Sasuke brushed hair from the side of her face.

"Just relax, everything's fine." He covered a manacle with his large hand, as though shielding it.

"Sakura!" The woman yelled, pushing back the built Juugo. "I just can't thank you enough, for all you've done! Healing my son…he's so marvelous…"

The woman started to cry. She took Sakura's free hand in hers, and Sasuke squeezed the pinkette's other arm.

"Oh, Mrs. Tagami, it was my pleasure really!" She took the woman's embrace, Sasuke not leaving her arm. "That's all I want to do in my life; I want to help and heal those who need it most."

Sasuke was silent, a gentle mask on. The others stood shocked. Karin piped up: "What did she do?"

To tell the truth, the redhead would finally admit to herself, Sakura was a very likeable person. She had hated her during their journey to this village, hovering so close to Sasuke and Sasuke letting her, him even acting happy about it. When they stopped to set up camp for the second time, she helped Karin with the cooking, much to Karin's protests. Karin had called her all sorts of nasty names once Sasuke had left to gathered firewood, but Sakura took them without retorting. She even helped her fillet a fish when Karin was having difficulty, let her taste her soup first once she finished. Sakura's cooking was superb, more delicious than any ounce of nourishment that had ever entered Karin's lips. Sakura had healed a nasty scar Karin kept hidden under her sleeve after dinner, and it was unnoticeable to the naked eye once the green had subsided. Karin had apologized repeatedly for her horrible behavior, and Sakura smiled and forgave her, no questions asked.

Needless to say, Karin was curious on what other good deeds this woman had done.

"She…She healed my precious son," the woman began, holding back sobs. "She spent a few hours alone with him…when it had taken other doctors years just to determine everything he would never be able to do. He was born with a birth defect in his brain, and he was retarded. We tried every treatment available…Sessions helped, but he was not completely cured. Then Sakura came, went into his room, and when he came out…He…He…He called for his mommy."

She cried harder now, and Sakura let her lean on her shoulder. Sasuke decided to move away from them, and let her go.

"Please, if you are staying in town…stay in my house. He wants to see you…I tell him all sorts of things about the angel who came to help him."

Sasuke felt strings tugging at his heart, and he looked away. He had no right…

"Well, thank you, very much…But…"

"No, no! I insist! It's the very least I can do. Please," the woman begged, pulling her arm in the direction of her home.

It was risky…however….

"It's fine, Sakura. Whatever you want to do," Sasuke said, gradually allowing himself to look her in the eye.

"Well, I-"

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled, surprising even herself. "It's a member of…that organization!" She moved closer to him and whispered, "And the Leaf Village ninja."

Sasuke's eyes turned hard. Sakura's eyebrows laced together.

"Sorry, but we have to go," Sasuke said, addressing the woman. She slowly moved from the girl.

"Sakura, is everything…" She began, but Sasuke yanked her away. Sakura fought his grip.

"Sasuke!"

The Akatsuki member would know his brother's location. The Leaf ninja would prove troublesome if he and his group lingered too much longer. He had a feeling who one of the members were.

_Naruto…_

"We have to go, now."

"Sasuke, wait a minute! What-"

"Sakura! Sakura!" The woman had an uneasy feeling as she watched Sakura struggle against the dark-haired man's grip.

The five suddenly disappeared, and the woman yelped in fright. Other villagers turned to stare at her.

Later, when Naruto and two ninja hounds would come to that very same spot where Sakura and Sasuke's scents where found mingling, the woman would tell her recount of the events.

"All of a sudden, they just vanished with her! A man…Yes, they called him Sasuke – he was trying to force her to leave, and she kept begging him to stop."

The woman would sound worried, like a mother would for her child.

Naruto would stare in deep-set shock, and his mouth would seem unable to close.

"Sasuke," he would say. "Sasuke kidnapped her?"

XxXxXxXx

Sakura fought Sasuke, demanding to know what his problems were. His grip was strong. The others decided not to interfere.

Sasuke was enraged. Taking her seemed a bit more like a mistake. Love was making him weak. The Leaf were coming for her.

And she glared at him, trying to match his strength. Sasuke's anger bubbled in his brain. He saw hot white in his vision. It was not at her as much as it was to his predicament. He needed to get revenge, and she was starting to get in the way of that. He knew Naruto would not stop looking for her.

He decided to shoot his anger at him, his blondness, his stupid, damn grin. He was beyond annoying. He would kill him if he saw him.

"_I'm taking you back to the Leaf Village, no matter what!"_

_Hn. Damn fool._

Sakura kneed him in his gut, knocking him out of his thoughts. Everyone was as shocked as he was. He had not realized his grip was on the verge of breaking her wrist.

It had been some time since they had left, but they had not made it far with Sakura's protests. Sasuke had let his anger consume him.

The five stood stock still when they heard Sasuke's name being called, all the way back in the village. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance, recognizing Naruto's voice. He did not know what she was going to do, but he did not want to risk anything. He grabbed her arm.

"Hgh…" She was pushed onto the ground.

"Sasuke!"

He quickly set her manacles to a greater amount of chakra suppressing; it worked much like draining chakra.

He was still angry, but released his tension when he saw her lying very still, her eyes almost crossing. He immediately checked to make sure it would not cause her physical harm, shame etching into his brain.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled.

He could take Naruto, but right now they just needed to get away. He did not know how many reinforcements were coming.

Sakura rode on Sasuke's back, too exhausted to fight him. Sasuke had increased the manacle's chakra-draining ability enough to make her lethargic, but not enough to physically harm her.

He felt guilty. He really did. But he was running out of options.

Tears spilt on Sakura's checks, and she was thankful the others could not see them; they were bounding away up ahead. She felt Sasuke squeeze her hand, and she would have slapped his if she could have.

_How could he do this? Everything in the forest means nothing now. _

"Sakura…"

He knew she was unable to respond, but he waited for her to pick her head up just a bit.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this."

She cried just a bit more, and he could hear it.

His twisted heart melted in his chest, sizzling each time she sobbed. She was an angel. She was a gentle being who came to the earth to heal those who needed it, and he was a monster who prevented her.

The guilt he felt now was unlike any he had ever felt before. She was so beautiful and so kind and he should just let her go.

He was selfish, however. But he vowed to make it right.

He had spent too much time with Orochimaru, he fathomed. He was too apt to treat her under lock and key, rather than as someone who claims he loves her. He did love her, there was no question about it. He always did, in some way.

He stopped, placing her on a branch. The others he waved to keep moving.

She looked up at him distrustfully, almost fearfully, and he quickly stroked her cheek.

He took off the manacles.

"You're weak now, Sakura, so don't try to leave just yet."

She caught his drift, but was too weak to say a word.

"I'm sorry, honey."

He whispered it so quietly she could barely hear it.

But she smiled, with some effort. And he did, too.

He picked her up in his arms and set off quickly, trying to catch up with the rest of his team.

XxXxXxXx

"Well, well, Nine-Tails Jinjuriki or Itachi's kid brother?" Deidara asked his partner, Tobi, while the two were stopped in the trees.

"Well, I don't know, Deidara! That Naruto kid seems pretty far off, so why not just take on Sasuke?" Tobi chimed.

"Alright, Uchiha it is then! He's travelling with quite a group though…From what I can sense."

Sasuke felt that he was close. Strong chakra was up ahead.

"Alright, stop." He commanded. Only a few minutes had passed since he released Sakura from her restraints, so she still could not stand or speak.

"Suigetsu, take her. Go someplace far away."

Once she was cradled in his arms, Suigetsu said coyly, "Well, hello there, sweetheart."

"What about you, Sasuke?" Karin asked. "Are you going to fight those guys on your own?"

"Yes," he said steadily. "Go, and try to find information on Itachi Uchiha's whereabouts. I think I saw a few houses in the woods back there."

"A-Alright," she said, not willing to argue. The four scattered, Suigetsu with Sakura in his arms.

He waited a few moments for them to get away, and then he jumped into the clearing, ready to face the Akatsuki.

Deidara and his partner made themselves noticeable.

"Sharigan, huh? Your Itachi's kid brother alright."

XxXxXxXx

"Stop!"

The three turned their heads to see a determined boy chasing them, a dog by his side.

"Damn it, it's a Leaf ninja," Karin said. "I think they're here for her."

Sakura's eyes widened at Kiba's voice.

"Hand her over! Now!" He yelled, readying to attack them.

"Hmm…Nah," Suigetsu said, stopping and handing the girl over to Karin.

"What are you –?" she began, but was cut off by Juugo.

"Take her, Karin. Suigetsu and I will handle the Leaf shinobi. Head to our rendezvous point."

Karin nodded and sped into the deep forest.

"Hey, come back! Damn it!" Kiba's hands formed seals.

"Oh, I don't think so," Suigetsu said playfully, side-stepping next to him. Akamaru barked, barred his teeth, and aimed for the attacker's torso. Suigetsu's lower half splashed before contact was made with any skin.

"What the? What kind of freak are you?" Kiba gritted, jumping to another branch nearby.

Juugo began to shake violently as the two shinobi and the feral animal scuffled.

"Gah!" he screamed as black marks painted his skin in intricate designs. Suigetsu and Kiba's eyed him nervously.

"Aw man, look what you started!" Suigetsu complained, dodging another bite by liquefying.

"Ahhhhhhh! Kill! Kill! Must kill the Leaf ninja! Hahahahaha!"

XxXxXxXx

In another section of forest, Naruto was seemingly racing against the wind.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you up to?"

He bounded from tree to tree, trying to locate either shinobi who were a part of the Team 7 in his heart.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

"_Hey, anyone, can you read me?" _Kiba's voice rang over the wireless.

"Kiba! Kiba! Is that you?! Have you found them?!"

"_I saw Sakura, Naruto! It seems Sasuke has team members and they were carrying her. I don't think she could move!"_

Naruto's heart beat faster.

He knew there were others, from what the ninja hounds deduced. There were at least three others travelling with Sasuke.

"_Seriously guys, I need back-up. Akamaru and I are two-on-two and one of them has gone completely crazy!"_

Grunting could be heard over the intercom, and then static.

"Kiba, no!"

Naruto tried to sense the boy, but felt an unusually strong chakra instead.

"What? Who's there?" Naruto readied himself into a stance.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki."

They blonde panicked, and he could feel the Nine-Tails bubbling deep within his belly. All he could see was red and black. There was a face like Sasuke's.

"I-Itachi?"

XxXxXxXx

These Akatsuki members were stronger than Sasuke had anticipated. He was able to, with great difficulty, bring Deidara to the ground. The two stared into each other's eyes as Sasuke explained how he was able to discover his justsu's workings.

"Impossible!" the blonde spat. "Those eyes!"

_Just like Itachi!_

"Those eyes are always mocking my art! Those damn eyes!"

"I don't care about that," Sasuke interjected. "I just want you to tell me where Itachi is."

Deidara raged about his art and mockery and Uchihas. His art was going to plant itself on the face of the earth. Sasuke watched in horror as a face on Deidara's shoulder seemed to consume him.

"While my art will be praised, you will most certainly be dead."

Light began to shine. Sasuke was too weak to escape.

"Because my art..."

Sasuke was consumed in bright white, a star-shaped explosion rising and destroying everything in its path.

"…is an explosion!"

XxXxXxXx

"What the hell is that?" Suigetsu asked, withdrawing his sword from an attack on Kiba. The dog boy dodged a swipe from Juugo.

"An…explosion?" Kiba coughed out. Akamaru layed on the forest floor, unconscious, but out of harm's way from the two wretched members of Sasuke's group.

Juugo seemed shocked by the bright light, and his curse marks receded.

"Aw man, Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled, retreating toward Sasuke's location.

"Hey, we're not…" Kiba coughed and fell to his knees. He watched in anger as the orange-haired ninja followed his partner.

"Sakura…"

XxXxXxXx

"K-Ka-" Sakura tried to speak, but it was painful. Karin's face contorted into sadness.

"Don't push yourself…"

She decided to stop and check where the others were, and placed Sakura gently against a tree trunk.

Her hands rose into their usual position when she checked for signatures, and she gasped.

Sakura tried to move, her face laced with worry.

"Sasuke! Sasuke's chakra is…"

Sakura already knew something was amiss. She had an ability, her Team 7 teammates realized long ago, to know when something was wrong, when something had or was going to happen. She had been right every time she startled the others with "Something isn't right."

Now was such a moment.

"No, no, no, no!"

Karin felt she had to go find him, whatever the cost. She looked to Sakura, helpless against a tree. Her charka had barely begun to disperse itself, even for someone with her capabilities.

_Sasuke'll kill me if I just leave her here_, Karin mused. She shifted the pink-haired woman onto her back.

The pair traveled quickly through the trees. Sakura's stomach kept twisting.

After quite some time, they finally arrived through an opening in which Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, and a giant snake were visible.

"Is that…Manda?" Karin asked, adjusting her glasses. She felt Sakura's arms tighten around her shoulders.

She landed gracefully onto the ground, and then began to run toward Sasuke with Sakura on her back.

Sasuke actually seemed relieved to see them. He was in tatters, and his knees where on the ground.

"Must have been some fight," Karin said.

Suddenly, red and black were visible.

_Clouds_, both females thought.

Karin could hardly stop in time before crashing into him.

"What…?"

Sakura noted that his features strongly resembled Sasuke's. Raven locks, pale skin, piercing red Sharigan eyes.

Karin stood still, like prey. She knew who this was.

Sakura felt herself slipping from Karin's body. She crashed to the ground. Karin lunged toward him with her fist, not having registered her sudden bravery.

_Uchiha!_

She was effortless tossed to the side. Her head collided into a nearby boulder. She groaned in pain.

The two standing men were frozen. The Akatsuki's voice was icy.

"Her, Sasuke?"

Sakura was in a crumpled heap on the ground. She tried desperately to even sit up. Her long hair began to fall out of the neat ponytail she had put it into, and it splashed around her face.

Sasuke was extremely weak, but he was on his feet. He ignored his body's complaints as he unsheathed his sword and activated his eye justu.

He was seething.

Itachi picked up the fighting pink creature, an arm around her neck, the other wrapped around her torso.

Sakura fought helplessly. She squirmed and grunted.

"Na…n-no."

Sasuke stood with the other men, his body unable to move.

"Tsk, tsk, little brother. You didn't treat her very well. Now she's mine. Come to my hideout if you want her back…and your vengeance."

Sasuke screamed, lunging at his once precious older brother. He was going to cut him to shreds, to bury him. He headed for the arm that was around Sakura's throat.

"No!"

Itachi disappeared, Sakura still in his arms. Sasuke yelled again in rage.

"No, no, damn it! Damn it! He took her!" He punched the ground where the monster had been standing.

"No, no, he'll kill her!" He could hardly control his breathing. "Karin! Karin! Where…where is he?"

Karin lied against the boulder, unmoving, her hair sticking to its face.


End file.
